


Deja Vu

by nymphadoracrashedthetardis



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphadoracrashedthetardis/pseuds/nymphadoracrashedthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night cases and an accidental reveal of a secret relationship. Previously posted on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

Clip, clip, clip, clip.

The sounds of Kate Beckett's four inch heels have been echoing through the nearly empty precinct for a good half hour, but the brunette paid no mind to it. The team was in the midst of a particularly grueling case, one that had them wanting to rip their hair out.

It's been a long day, that much was obvious. From the five o'clock wakeup call announcing the discovery of one Mrs. Carol Demarle's body in her office, stapled to death, of all things, the team has painfully worked to string each clue together to solve her seemingly perfect murder. The time between coffee breaks slowly decreased until the group had been heading into the break room every half hour or so.

The team`s workspace that evening was chaotic, to say the least. Papers and pens littered every available inch of desk space. Kate`s new-and-still-kind-of-secret-boyfriend, Rick Castle, was partway buried in one of these piles, busy filing through information on the victim`s painfully boring past life.

Clip, clip, clip, clip.

Ryan reluctantly raised his head from his desk, and gave the female detective the most menacing glare he could muster up. "Beckett, noise, stop. I beg you."

Kate snapped out of her trance. Looking pained, she let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry," Still, she had to keep persisting. "There's something right in front of us that we're missing, I know it. There`s no possible way that all of our suspects have airtight alibis.``

It wasn't until now that she fully registered how tired her three friends looked. They creepishly resembled the corpses she had the pleasure of witnessing as part of her job. The three boys were pale, eyes unfocused, and hardly a word has come from them for the past couple of hours. No doubt, she didn't look much better herself. The four of them were a lost cause until they got a decent amount of rest and coffee. "You know what, you guys head on home. Get some sleep, maybe tomorrow we'll be able to think of something."

Esposito and Ryan glanced at each other, and didn't have to be told twice to leave their uncomfortable perches at their desks. Naturally, Rick had ignored Kate completely, and was now positioned beside her in front of the murder board.

Just as the two detectives were about to say goodbye, Rick suddenly looked over at the trio to his left, obviously very deep in thought. "Hey," he let out slowly. "Didn't Tammy say she left the office at 7?"

Kate didn't even attempt to tear her eyes away from the photos of their suspects, it would have taken too much effort. "Point, Castle?"

"The point is, if she did leave at 7, she would have walked right past Trevor's office, and would have witnessed his murder. Or at least heard it."

Exasperated, Kate tried to shoot down his theory. "She could have easily left using the staircase instead of the elevator."

"Yes, but she didn't. The staircase was being remodeled at the time. Remember, I got scolded for trying to get to it? So-"

"So there would have been no choice but to walk past the crime scene to get to the elevator! She's either been sworn to secrecy-"

"Or she's our killer." Rick had just barely finished his 0&È when Kate gave in and kissed him fully on the mouth. Looking a little astonished at her actions, she had difficulty finding her voice while grinning from ear to ear. "You're my favourite person right now," she whispered. She dashed away to call someone or other, Rick supposed. He chuckled, but stopped when he saw two identical accusing glares being shot right at him.

"That didn't look like a first kiss, now did it?" Esposito said slowly, adding emphasis to every word.

"No, it did not."

Rick had a sudden deja vu, remembering the two older brothers of a girlfriend he had when he was a teenager giving him the "if you break your heart" speech. After that, he had to wait for the girl to break up with him, in fear of her brother's words becoming reality. The only difference was here, the "brothers" were armed.

Ah, shit.


End file.
